


"You love me, don't you ?"

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: Send a prompt : https://writing-mermaid.tumblr.com/post/181778977355/writing-mermaid-ghostling-short-prompts





	"You love me, don't you ?"

 

 

“You love me, don’t you ?”, Bucky asks, leaning on the door frame, Y/N’s back to him.

“Of course, I do”, she answers while finishing her make up. “Why do you ask that ?”, she questions, turning around to look at him.

 

He sighs and walks towards her.

 

“Some people say you’re only with me because you pity me”, he says.

“Buck, do you really think that this is because I pity you ?”, she answers him, showing the silver ring around her ring finger. “Do you think that this is because I pity you ?”, she motions to her slight swollen belly. “No James Barnes, all of this, it’s because I love you, no matter what people say or do or think, I love you and tomorrow, you and I are going to be together till the end of the line”, she adds. “Now let’s go James Buchanan Barnes, let’s make our wedding dinner rehearsal and show all the slanderous people that they’re wrong about you, about us, about why I’m marrying you.”

 

She starts to walk to the door, letting Bucky where stands.

 

“Aren’t you coming ?”, she asks, turning to him.

“I am, I just can’t tear my gaze away from you, you’re so beautiful.”

“No need for flattery Barnes, I friendly reminder you that I’m marrying you tomorrow, so you don’t need to seduce me anymore”, she playfully tells him, resuming her path.

“Y/N”, he calls before she was out of sight.

“Yeah ?”

“I love you.”

“And I love you too. Now come our guests are gonna wonder where you are.”

“Just give me a minute, I’ll join you straightway.”

 

Y/N casts one last glance at him before going out of the room. Bucky takes a deep breath, wondering how he got so lucky, before putting a huge smile on his face and exiting the room, leaving all his worries behind and walking to the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Send a prompt : https://writing-mermaid.tumblr.com/post/181778977355/writing-mermaid-ghostling-short-prompts


End file.
